


something close to like a sugar rush

by fanx



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, bottom linfan rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanx/pseuds/fanx
Summary: in which linfan acted as the stress-reliever keran desperately needed.
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	something close to like a sugar rush

linfan was in the middle of squirting toothpaste onto her toothbrush when keran came into the dormitory bathroom. she watched her check each door to the shower cubicle from the reflection on the mirror as she brushed her teeth, and once she finished spitting into the sink, she felt keran’s long limbs sneaking around her waist. 

“i was about to tell you no one else is in the bathroom, but…” she showed keran her toothbrush and keran smiled, understanding.

“so…?” linfan prompted, but only received keran’s chin digging into her shoulder as a reply. “did you just get off practice?”

“mhm.”

linfan frowned. it was already getting late when she started doing her before-bedtime routine. “do you know what ‘resting’ means?”

keran shook her head, and linfan giggled as she felt the other’s hair tickling her neck. 

“okay, okay. but really, you should learn to take a break sometimes.”

upon hearing that, keran’s eyes dropped away from hers, yet her arms tightened around her waist. 

“do you... um, do you want to…” 

“hm?”

she watched as keran kissed her along the length of her neck, sending tiny ripples of shivers down her spine. it had been a while since they last fooled around, what with the extreme lack of privacy. if linfan recalled, the last time they even pecked each other on the lips was a week ago in the dorm when naiwan had gone to the shower and they were left blissedly alone for about 10 minutes before linyu came barging in, announcing that it was time for an impromptu skincare session. keran had stared at her longingly as linyu dragged linfan out of the room and linfan could only send her an apologetic smile. 

“here?” linfan asked, suddenly feeling conscious. anyone could walk in anytime and see them like this, and while she had no reservations about the nature of their relationship, keran felt quite differently. 

linfan considered herself to be quite affectionate, and she could honestly care less about what anyone else had to say, but keran was more reserved. they did talk about this of course; linfan was a little too trusting (keran might even go as far as to describe her as naive) and so she didn’t think it would be a big deal to tell naiwan about them. keran had shut her down almost immediately, but when linfan couldn’t help but sulk around for a few hours, keran had come to her and kissed her forehead in the toilet. it was probably the least romantic thing linfan had ever experienced in her life, but she had succumbed to the fate that she could only ever be that intimate with her girlfriend in toilets, away from the prying eyes of the other girls and crew teams. 

“why not?” keran’s breaths felt like fire on her skin, and when her lips scattered kisses along her jaw, she could hardly keep her eyes from fluttering. but she had to be the rational one here, regardless of how ironic that was considering just how _irrational_ she could be sometimes...

“wait, keran.”

“what?” 

oh. keran sounded a bit peeved. 

she met her eyes in the mirror and said, “what if someone came in?”

“i’ll kick her out.”

“keke…”

“if you don’t want to do it, then say so. i can just back off.”

“wait, what?” linfan pulled away and turned around to face the other girl. keran wouldn’t meet her eyes and it was starting to agitate her. the lines on keran’s body were all stiff, as if she was gearing up for a fight, and linfan tried to cool herself down, counting to ten in her head. she knew something must have happened while at practice just now, but didn’t think this was the right time to prod. keran had already seemed so fragile, standing in front of her with her head down, refusing eye contact. 

“we can go in the shower, okay? you can have your way with me in there. not here though.”

something she said must have sounded funny since keran suddenly looked as if she was suppressing a chuckle. cocking her head to the side, linfan asked, pouting, “what’s funny?” 

“nothing...” keran finally lifted her head up, and cupped linfan’s face, “you’re adorable. sorry, i was being a dick. just… you know.”

linfan understood and didn’t think anything else was worth saying. she pulled keran along to one of the middle cubicles and made sure the door was locked before facing keran again. her lime t-shirt was askew, as though she had practiced too hard and barely cared about the state of her clothes on her body. linfan wished she was half as hardworking as keran was sometimes. 

“so—” the word barely left her mouth when keran pulled her into a kiss, her large hand cupped around the back of linfan’s neck. she held keran’s shirt tightly around the back and tilted her head so their lips fit better. keran tasted like the yoghurt drink they were forced to drink for the sake of fucking advertisement and for a split second, linfan wondered if keran would take offense if she pulled away. 

thankfully, keran's lips had now found their way to linfan’s neck again, and if they were anywhere but here, a sizable hickey would’ve been formed somewhere near where her neck met her shoulder. as it was, keran merely teased the skin with a promise of a bite and when she pulled linfan’s pajama’s neckline away from her collarbone, she licked the skin and sucked on it. linfan's thighs seemed like they had a life of their own with how hard they were shaking. god, how long had it been since she’d been kissed like this? 

linfan was aware of the distance she put between herself and the door, but all rational thoughts about germs and bacteria flew from her mind the moment keran sneaked her hand down linfan’s pants and pressed two long fingers against her clit through her underwear. keran swallowed her surprised whimpers into her own mouth and kissed her like a woman starved, and all linfan could think was, _‘fuck, fuck, please don’t let this end.’_

“linfan,” keran whispered once she pulled away to take a breath, her eyes staring hard at linfan’s lips as if she couldn’t bear to not feel them against hers even for a minute, “make me feel good, yeah?”

“y-yeah,” linfan nodded, but keran caught her hand in a tight grip when she made the move down the other’s pants. “keke?” 

“no. _make me feel good_.”

“i’m trying to,” she whispered back, mind muddled. through all this, keran hadn’t stopped circling her fingers around her clit and it was making it so much harder to focus. 

“you’re not listening to me,” keran chuckled, kissing her on the temple. “is this good?” 

before her mind could even formulate an answer, keran made a hook with her fingers as she pressed harder on her clit, finding the right spot to weaken linfan’s legs even more. not that it was a difficult thing to do; she would have melted into a puddle if keran so much as touched her thighs unintentionally. 

keran lifted linfan’s head with a finger on her chin, her smile reaching her eyes and it was the kind of smile that she gave linfan when she was in a particularly good mood, or when she was being all mean and cheeky. like right fucking now. 

“guess we’ll have to throw the whole panties away after this,” she said in between leaving kisses all over her cheeks and the corner of her lips. “you’re soaked.”

she would’ve sounded confident talking back to keran if keran’s fingers hadn’t moved her panties aside, played with the wetness seeping from her entrance, and collected it on the pads of her fingertips to spread it all over her clit as lubricant. what came out her mouth after was a choked gasp, and that obviously delighted keran enough for her to keep doing it, all while a smirk was on her stupid, handsome face.

“wait, i—” linfan choked on her words when keran thought it was the right time to tease her wet entrance, barely dipping her fingers inside before pulling the tips out again and again. at this rate, she might get a cramp from the way her toes curled in her fuzzy slippers. “th-thought you wanted to make me come?” 

“am i not right now?”

linfan huffed. she pressed their foreheads together while her hands started their journey under keran’s large shirt, rubbing against the binder around her chest. it was tight, too tight, that she couldn’t even sneak a finger underneath it, so she made do with groping her chest over the binder, the coarse material electrifying her palms. 

“i missed you. you didn’t come visit me at practice,” keran suddenly said, her voice sounding soft and intimate. taking one hand off keran’s chest, she used it to cup the side of her face, caressing keran’s cheek with her thumb. 

“i’m sorry. i was— _hah!_ ” 

keran only gave her a cheeky smile when she glared. her fingers had sped up on her clit, and she could do nothing but clutch on keran’s shoulder underneath the shirt. 

“do you want me to fuck you?” 

“no, this— _nnn_ , this is fine!” she whimpered, barely making any sense. she was aware of just how fucking wet she was by the sound of keran’s fingers rubbing against her clit and folds and she had never felt this hot before in her life. the poor circulation in the bathroom probably contributed to it too. 

keran nodded, burning a hole on linfan’s face with her determined stare, and made it her personal mission for linfan to cross her finish line. when keran grazed her fingernails across linfan’s nipple through her soft satin pajamas, she felt her body shudder hard in keran’s arms. her legs snapped close, trapping her girlfriend’s hand in between her thighs, as she shuddered to completion, her hips undulating against keran’s fingers that were still working on her clit. she felt the shape of keran’s lips murmuring sweet nonsense to the side of her face, nuzzling her hair like a proud, docile puppy. 

she slumped against the door as she came down, her legs finally relaxing enough to allow keran to slip her hand out, and yet, she took her own sweet time, making a v around her folds and tickling her entrance to scoop up more of her come. linfan made a disgusted face and playfully shoved her chest. 

“enough…”

“i haven’t seen you come that hard since we started sleeping together.”

“keran…” linfan whined, covering her burning face with her forearm. it was fucking embarrassing to hear the sounds echoing through the shower, and the worst part was she knew keran was obsessed with it. she loved the fact that she could make her wet enough to fill a pool. keran’s ego could rival hers, she admitted begrudgingly. 

“give me a minute and i’ll eat you out.”

“it’s okay baby,” keran said, patting her pussy like she was patting herself on the back for a job well done before pulling her hand out.

linfan brought her arm down and said, “hm? but you—”

“why do you think i almost jumped you just now? i almost came in my pants imagining you shaking your ass on stage. it was torture.”

“ _lu keran!_ ” she gasped and jumped from the door to cover keran’s obscene mouth. “you pervert! it was an innocent song!”

she glared at her for a moment, only letting her hand go when keran seemed to want to say something. 

“wanna watch me lick my fingers?”

“ooookay goodnight.”

keran’s laughs followed her out of the cubicle, and she bit on her lip hard, not wanting to give her girlfriend the satisfaction of making her chuckle. she had made her come tonight, and that was good enough. keran’s ego needed a checking once in a while.

as she busied herself with washing her hands at the sink, keran came sauntering down to her, bumping her hip gently in a playful manner. she couldn’t keep her smile down at seeing keran relaxed and unwound once again. they sure needed to talk as she knew that he pressure might have been a bit too much for keran to handle, but this was good. 

“i’ll help you wash down there.”

and there went the lovely mood. 

“you just _love_ finding excuses to touch my pussy huh?”

“what can i say, it’s like my version of stress ball, but better.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i close my eyes really hard, third elims didn’t happen hAH!


End file.
